


A Favorite Memory

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Queliot Family Fics [6]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst and Feels, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Eliot spends a little time in one of his favorite memories.





	A Favorite Memory

“Where is this?” Charlton asked Eliot.

Eliot turned around not knowing Charlton had followed him into this memory. 

“I thought I'd spend a little time in one of my favorite memories. The only time I've really had a family was with Q.” 

It was nighttime at the mosaic. Eliot was walking around in circles with a baby Teddy on his hip. 

“He was so fussy as a baby and I always seemed to be the one who could calm him down. I'd walk around with him for hours looking at the stars and singing to him.” El told Charlton as they watched the memory. 

“He'd cry and I'd pick him up and he'd settle down. I miss him. I miss Quentin. Charlton I'm so tired of being in my happy place” 

Charlton didn't know what to say so he just stayed with him as they watched the memory.


End file.
